ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Change residence/Русский
Смена места жительства возможна как для людей так и для организаций. Такой переезд позволяет игроку или организации принимать участия в локальных битвах (только игроку), продавать товары как местного производства, принимать участие в локальных событиях (к примеру выборы в конгресс) или пользоваться локальными возможностями (к примеру Госпиталем). Требования Для смены места прибывания Вам в инвентаре необходим Билет, который можно купить на Рынке или с рук. Также требуется, что бы у игрока было минимум 10 очков опыта (Соответствует 3 уровню). Процесс переезда Когда Вы нажимаете на кнопку "Change Residence" /"поменять место жительства"/ на странице Вашего профайла вы увидите страницу содержащую следующую информацию: *наличие билета в Вашем инвентаре (отображается билет наивысшего качества) *если билет у Вас нет, то Вы увидите следующую надпись - "You do not own a moving ticket. You can buy moving tickets from Marketplace." /"У Вас нет билета. Вы можете купить его на рынке"/ Для того чтобы выбрать новое место пробывания: *Выберите страну *Выберите регион *Нажмите кнопку ''Move Вы можете переезжать (даже в другую страну) без оглядки на компании/газеты, которые Вам принадлежат (компании остаются там, где были основаны). Ограничения Игрок не может сменить страну пребывания (но по прежнему может сменить регион) если: * если он работает в компании, то он не может переехать до тех пор, пока не уволится с работы -- "You have to resign from your current job first." * если он является членом партии или её лидером, то он не может переехать до тех пор, пока не покинет партию -- ''"You must resign from your party first." * если он является членом конгресса -- ''"You are a Member of Congress. You cannot leave your country during your mandate." * если он Президент страны -- ''"You are a country president. You cannot leave your country during your mandate." * если он претендует на гражданство - ''You have an active citizenship request in this country. You will have to cancel your request before moving. * если идет война, то игрок не может напрямую поехать в страну, с которой в данный момент воюет страна его пребывания. Но он может попасть туда через третью страну, которая не участвует в этой войне. -- "You cannot move in this country because it is involved in a war with your country." 'Заметка: Война может реально усложнить процесс переезда. К примеру вы живете в стране А и хотите переехать в Страну Б, но поскольку эти нации в состоянии войны - прямая миграция между ними невозможна. В таком случае Вам придется купить два билета и сначала переехать в страну, которая в настоящий момент не состоит в войне со страной Вашего пребывания. Таким образом цепочка переездов будет выглядить так: из Страны А Вы едете в Страну В, и только из неё - в Страну Б.' Прочая информация При переезде: * у Вас автоматически открывается счет, пригодный к денежным операциям в местной валюте * у Вас сохраняются все счета, деньги и предметы в инвентаре '(в том числе и дом, если он у Вас есть)''' * автоматически будет использован билет наилучшего качества * Ваше здоровье автоматически изменится, в зависимости от качества билета (подробнее Билеты). После переезда Вы получите следующее сообщение: ''"You have successfully moved to (region),(country)." /"Вы успешно переехали в (регион), (страна)."/ Так же Вам будет предоставлена возможность оставить запрос на гражданство. See also * Регион